Liu Kang
Liu Kang é o atual campeão do Mortal Kombat. "Mostre-me o que você pode fazer''." -'' Liu Kang Grito de guerra Mortal Kombat 9 História Liu Kang foi treinado pela Order of Light e mandado para o Templo da Luz parathumb|Liu Kang revelado para [[Mortal Kombat (2011)]] derrotar Shang Tsung. Liu Kang foi treinado por Bo' Rai Cho, quem o ensinou o Flying Kick. Tornou-se amigo de Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade quando entrou no torneio. Liu Kang enfrentou Shang Tsung, e depois de uma violenta batalha acabou derrotando-o, usando Flying Kick e tornando-se o novo campeão de Mortal Kombat. De volta da ilha de Tsung, ele encontrou muitos dos monges Shaolin mortos em um violento ataque das hordas dos Tarkatan. Enfurecido, Liu Kang decide viajar para Outworld, junto com Johnny Cage e Kung Lao, procurando vingança. No torneio de Outworld ele conhece Kitana e se apaixona por ela. Ele fica sabendo sobre o verdadeiro intuito do torneio, mas mesmo assim ele decide participar. Liu Kang luta contra Shao Kahn, que perto da derrota ordena que suas legiões destruam os guerreiros de Earthrealm, forçando-os a voltar para casa e começar os preparos para se defenderem da invasã[[Imagem:LiuKangshaolinmonks.jpg‎|thumb|left|200px|Liu Kang em Shaolin Monks]]o dos homens Kahn. Depois de retornarem para Earthrealm, Liu Kang e Kung Lao, começaram a treinar uma nova geração de monges Shaolin, mas foram interrompidos quando a invasão começou. Como os grupos de extermínio de Kahn visavam alguns guerreiros, Liu Kang era o primeiro da lista. Kung Lao lutou contra Shao Kahn mas foi derrotado e ficou à beira da morte. Enfurecido, Liu Kang luta contra o imperador e vence a batalha, fazendo com que as hordas de Shao Kahn recuemde volta para Outworld. Liu Kang viaja pela América procurando guerreiros para serem treinados. Enquanto está na América, ele reencontra seu velho amigo Kai. Os dois vão para a China, onde Liu Kang treina Kai nas artes dos monges Shaolin. Mas a paz foi interrompida quando Shinnok escapou de Netherrealm, indo para Edenia. Sabendo que Kitana tinha sido capturada, Liu Kang foi resgatá-la, mas não teve êxito ao ser derrotado por Shinnok e retornou para Earthrealm, onde se juntou com os outros guerreiros para ajudar seu mentor Raiden. Scorpion consegue encurralar o feiticeiro Quan Chi em Netherrealm, e a fonte de poder de Shinnok (seu amuleto) é enfraquecida por isso. Liu Kang aproveitando o fato, consegue derrotá-lo e retorna ao Templo Shaolin. Kitana aparece através do portal de Edenia e agradece Liu Kang pela ajuda. [[Ficheiro:Liiu2.jpg|thumb|Robin Shou como Liu Kang em Mortal Kombat: O Filme]]Ela oferece a Kang a chance de se unir a ela no trono de Edenia, mas por conta de suas responsabilidades como campeão do Mortal Kombat, ele é obrigado a rejeitar a oferta. Por alguns anos, Liu Kang viveu em paz, relativamente. [[Ficheiro:Liiu.jpg|thumb|left|Liu Kang em Defenders of the Realm]]Por conta da Aliança Mortal ele foi brutalmente assassinado por Shang Tsung, que se disfarçou de Kung Lao e aproveitou para aproximar de Kang quando ele estava praticando seus katas. Shang Tsung teve a ajuda de Quan Chi, que acertou Liu Kang com uma de suas magias. Shang Tsung usou a distração de Liu Kang para agarra-lo e partir seu pescoço. Depois de morto, Shang Tsung consumiu sua alma, e seu corpo foi descoberto pelo verdadeiro Kung Lao, que o enterrou na academia Wu Shi, onde um santuário foi construído em sua homenagem. frame|left|Liu Kang em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception|Deception]] Depois disso, uma força misteriosa ressuscitou o corpo de Liu Kang (Essa força misteriosa era Raiden). A alma de Liu Kang foi aprisionada por Shang Tsung em Outworld. Nos eventos ocorridos emocorridos em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Raiden empenha-se em destruir Onaga, Quan Chi e Shang Tsungthumb|300px|right. Enquanto não se sabe se Quan Chi e Shang Tsung estão realmente mortos, as almas consumidas por Tsung são libertadas, inclusive a de Liu Kang. O espírito de Liu Kang decide permanecer em Outworld para ajudar na luta contra Onaga, lá ele conhece Ashrah que indica o caminho até onde seus amigos estão. Depois disso a alma de Liu Kang alia-se ao misterioso ninja Ermac para duas missões: a primeira, salvar seus amigos do domínio de Onaga e a segunda, derrotar seu corpo físico, pelo comportamento que o mesmo vem apresentando. [[Ficheiro:Liiuu.jpg|thumb|Liu Kang em The Journey Begins]]Em sua ending em Mortal Kombat Armagedon, Liu Kang consegue derrotar o Blaze, que com os poderes sagrados do Blaze, o corpo de Liu Kang e a sua alma voltaram a se unir em um só, só que agora com o poder de um Deus. Kang agora terá que derrotar o Raiden, que havia se corrompido a muitos anos atrás após o seu sacrificio contra o Onaga. A luta é tensa, mas o Kang no final, acaba derrotando o seu mentor, tornando-se assim o novo Deus e protetor de Earthrealm. Em seu final no Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, através de intenso estudo, Raiden foi capaz de decifrar os segredos da Pedra da Eternidade e determina a sua função. Ele decidiu emula-lo e criar um novo Capitão Marvel em Earthrealm. Raiden aplicou em Liu Kang seu propio poder, assim com as habilidades de seus irmãos deuses Argos, Fujin e outros. Para se tranformar em um ser imbativel, Liu Kang só precisava gritar "Mortal Kombat!" MUDANÇAS NA HISTÓRIA DO MORTAL KOMBAT 9: No Mortal Kombat 9, Raiden tenta mudar a história para salvar a Terra, isso muda a história de todos lutadores, principalmente Liu Kang. Liu Kang ganha os dois Mortal Kombat, mas no segundo, Kung Lao foi o escolhido para lutar contra Quan-Chi, Shang Tsung e depois Kintaro, após derrotar os 3, é morto covardemente por Shao Kahn, Liu Kang enfurecido "mata" (acredita ter matado) Shao Kahn. As mudanças de Raiden fazem muita gente que não deveria ter morrido, morrer (Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao e outros) e isso faz Liu Kang pensar que Raiden poderia estar enlouquecendo, pois tudo que ele fazia parecia dar errado e Raiden ainda cogita vender a alma de todos guerreiros da Terra em troca de se tornar aliado de Outworld, no final, Raiden consegue decifrar sua mensagem (que "ele" do futuro mandou para "ele" no passado) que dizia que Shao Kahn devia ser o campeão, para que os "Elder Gods" interferissem e não deixassem Shao Kahn dominar a Terra, mas Liu Kang não acredita e vai para cima de Shao Kahn, Raiden tenta - por bem - para-lo, ele não obedece, os dois brigam e Raiden vence, depois disso, Liu Kang diz "Se você não deixa eu matar Shao Kahn, irei matar você e depois ele" e vai na direção de Raiden para dar seu fatality, Raiden tenta SOMENTE se defender, mas acaba queimando Liu Kang, numa das mortes mais tristes do game, onde Liu Kang fala "Você matou todos nós!" enquanto Raiden pede perdão. Assim morre (mais uma vez) Liu Kang, um dos melhores (senão o melhor) dos guerreiros da Terra, muitos acreditam que a série deve dar outro "reset" pois a maioria dos guerreiros morreu nesse MK9, se a série não voltar, será a morte de um dos lutadores preferidos do público. Características de combate Movimentos especiais *'Bicycle Kicks': Liu Kang executa uma bicicleta no oponente. (MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' *'Flying Kick': Liu Kang executa um chute voador no oponente. (MK,MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' *'High Fireball Dragon': Liu Kang atira cabeças flamejantes em forma de dragão por cima, acertando o peito do oponente.(MK,MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' *'Low Fireball Dragon': Liu Kang atira cabeças flamejantes em forma de dragão por baixo, acertando as pernas do oponente.(MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' *'Fireball Air': Liu Kang atira bolas flamejantes no ar, acertando o oponente.(MK:2,MK:3,''UMK3,MK:T,MK:4,MK:G,MK:D,MK:SM,MK:A,MK9)'' Fatalities * Flipping Uppercut: Liu Kang simplesmente executa uma estrela e finaliza com um uppercut. O oponente não é explicitamente morto, mas em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks o oponente explode com o uppercut. (MK, MKII) * Dragon: Liu Kang tranforma-se em um dragão e come a parte superior do oponente. Posteriormente esse fatality tornou-se seu Animality.Na versão de mortal kombat II para gameboy, ao invés de devorar a parte superior do oponente, ele cospe fogo no oponente.(MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) * Funeral Pyre: Liu Kang desaparece e em seu lugar surge uma chama que consome o oponente, depois disso Liu Kang reaparece. (UMK3, MKT) * Arcade drop: Liu Kang desaparece e um gabinete de fliperama do Mortal Kombat cai em cima do oponente, esmagando-o.Na versão do MKvs.DCU,Liu Kang não desaparece. Apenas torna suas mãos flamejantes e faz posição oriental. (MK3, MKvsDCU) * Toss and burn: Liu Kang arremessa o oponente para o alto e lança uma bola de fogo que faz o mesmo em pedaços. (MK4, MKG) * Body Invader: Liu Kang entra no corpo do oponente através de uma magia e arranca a cabeça do oponente sendo visível a cabeça do próprio Liu Kang. (MKD) *'Champion Fireball': Liu Kang torna suas mãos flamejantes, roubando um pouco de energia do oponente que fica imobilizado. Depois disso ele lança uma bola de fogo que faz o oponente explodir. (MKD) *'Head Stomp': Liu Kang dá vários chutes na cara do adversário que está no chão, após isso pula e finaliza com um soco de fogo no oponente. (MKvsDCU) Fatalities: Shaolin Monks * Shaolin Soccer: Um fatality inspirado no filme Shaolin Soccer, Liu Kang torna sua mão direita flamejante e executa um uppercut, arrancando a cabeça do oponente que voa ao ar, depois disso ele da uma bicicleta na cabeça, fazendo com que a mesma bata no corpo e o exploda. * Bonebreak Combo: Liu Kang quebra os braços, pernas e no final o pescoço do oponente. * Fire/Kick Combo: Liu Kang arremessa uma bola de fogo no oponente que é consumido pelas chamas, depois disso ele executa o “flying kick” finalizando o fatality. * Head Clap: Similar ao fatality de Jax, Liu Kang torna suas mãos flamejantes e estilhaça a cabeça do oponente. * Giant Stomp : Liu Kang dá um chute no oponente,que cai,após isso,pula em cima do oponente,e com uma das pernas em cima do oponente,com a força de seu corpo,arranca a parte inferior da parte superior do corpo do oponente. * Tambem a um fatality escondido em mksm que liu kang arranca os dois braços do oponente e depois bate no oponente com eles até oponente esplodir * Arm Rip: Mais uma vez, similar ao fatality de Jax, Liu Kang arranca violentamente os braços do oponente e bate no oponente com os braços até ele explodir. Outras finalizações *'Disco Liu (Friendship)': Um globo de discoteca desce do alto da tela e Liu Kang começa a dançar ao som da musica. (MKII) *'MK Shadows (Friendship)': Liu Kang cria uma sombra no formato do logotipo do Mortal Kombat . (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri': Liu Kang envolve suas mãos com uma energia verde que irradia por seu corpo fazendo o mesmo em pedaços. (MK:D) *'Multality': Liu cria várias bolas de fogo em seu redor e carboniza todos em sua volta Curiosidades thumb|left*O nome de Liu Kang originalmente era Yoshitsune Minamoto. *Liu Kang aplica o dobro de dano contra Onaga em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Ele foi o primeiro monge Shaolin a ganhar o Mortal Kombat desde o Grande Kung Lao, Ancestral de Kung Lao. *Ed Boon, co-criador do jogo, faz uma comparação aberta entre Liu Kang e Luke Skywalker na trilogia original de Star Wars. *O conhecido Dragon Fatality, é o primeiro fatality que ele mata o oponente explicitamente.... *O Dragon Fatality de Liu Kang do segundo Mortal Kombat, tornou-se seu animality em MK3 e voltou como fatality normal em MK4 e Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *É o quinto personagem a ter um jogo baseado nele mesmo, em (Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks) Liu Kang e Kung Lao são os protagonistas. *Segundo Ed Boon , um dos criadores do jogo, Liu Kang originalmente seria careca como um Monge Shaolin, mas o ator que o interpreta, Ho Sung Pak, não aceitou rapar a cabeça para o papel. *Liu Kang usa cabelo comprido, apesar de aparecer no primeiro Mortal Kombat com ele curto. *Liu Kang usa uma bandana vermelha desde MKII. Acredita-se que a bandana tenha alguma relação com a usada por Ryu no jogo Street Fighter. *Liu Kang é o único personagen que tem voz e gritos próprios em todos os MKs e em todas suas versões. *Liu Kang usa uma arte marcial chamada Jun Fan, que na verdade é o Jeet Kune Do (criado por Bruce Lee). *Jun Fan é o segundo nome orginal de Bruce Lee. *Liu Kang é único personagem da série que não teve seus movimentos especiais alterados ou novos adicionados (popularmente conhecidas como magias).